The Cat and The Angel
by HellFreezer
Summary: A war was started because the cat and the Princess of the Skies fell in love and the angels cursed this family from which the cat came from. Now the Princess of the Skies in reincarnated and so is the cat. I suck at summaries.on hiatus
1. Prolouge

A/N: Hi people…this is another one of stories that everybody will hate and I can't wait until finals are over. I also won't post anything else after until finials are over and after my bro's graduation.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruba…since I don't…I have to say that I don't own it.

Prologue 

There was once a time when all kinds of creatures roamed the earth, light and dark lived in harmony. Until one day the angels decided to curse one, that was a **_very_** magical, because one in that family fell in love with the Princess of the Skies. The day that family was cursed a war broke out between the humans, who protected the now cursed family, and the angels, who sought to destroy the cursed family and protected the Princess of the Skies. The angels had originally made to destroy the family within two years, but the Princess of the Skies wished that when a member of the family (the cursed one) can only change into a zodiac animal id hugged by a member of the opposite gender or their bodies were under stress. She also asked that the human that fell in love with her to be the cat and that they both be reincarnated when they died. Little did the angles know that the Princess of the Skies plan to kill herself. So she could be the one who was to be that cat again.

The angels did as she asked as a last wish, but they made sure that the cursed family would still suffer. Ever since the day that the Princess of the Skies killed herself the war has stopped for the angels were waiting for when their leader to return. In time the humans forget that angels even existed. The angels never forget what the war because when once an angel is told something they can never forget it. So they waited.

One day a girl was born and she was told the old folktale she loved the cat. When the angels found her they killed her mother to see what would happen and who would take her in. When the cursed family took her in they were not happy. They then told the leader of the cursed family that he girl was to come to them when she turned 18 and that is were our story begins…

A/N: I hoped you like it… if you don't I'll delete it after finals and my bro's graduation. If it sounds confusing just tell that's it confusing and I'll fix it.


	2. They Meet Again

A/N: Hey people I know it took me a lot longer that I thought it would.

Reviews:

**LKK**: thanks for your review and no this is not an AU and you cannot kill me for I am immortal…you already know that though…I've told you that a thousand times already…and yet you still don't listen.

Everyone else who reviewed thanks and before I forget….from now on I'll be interviewing characters form the show…this time its Kyo Sohma.

Me: If you could choose from these people to be with on a deserted island with you, who would you choose?

Kyo: Tell me the damn people before I answer.

Me: Oh…yeah…the people are Uo, Kagura, Hana, Kisa, Shigure, Tohru, and Haru…you also have to choose three.

Kyo: Tohru, Kisa…uhhh…um…and…shit…Haru...no I mean…

Me: too late. I've already stored it away in my brain for later use.

Kyo: God…I hate you.

Me: I know…I do try my best to annoy people.

Me: So Kyo what's it like living with Yuki and Shigure?

Kyo: That kuso nezumi and baka inu have serious issues.

Me: would you like to tell me some of them?

Kyo: no

Me: pleeeaassseeee

Kyo: still no

Me: fine then…if you don't tell me I'll just go and get…Kagura

Kyo: NO!...fine I'll tell you…Shigure likes to play with dog toys and Yuki likes to eat cheese…alone in the dark.

Me: ok then…ohhh…this is something I have always wanted to know…what's it like being a cat?

Kyo: …

Me: While I wait for the answer from Kyo enjoy the story and before I forget…the disclaimer: I don't own Fruba or any of the characters…but I do own my ideas and characters so don't steal them…without asking first.

**Ch.1 They Meet Again**

So here the story starts after a time when humans and angels fought for what they thought was the right thing to do. In truth only four people thought that it was wrong for both sides to fight…they were the princess of the skies, the one who carried the curse of the cat, the one who was the rat, and the princess of the skies best friend from when they were little who by the ruler of the skies made her use her magic to put a curse on the family that the cat and the rat came from. (A/N: did that make any sense. If it didn't just ask.) So the four were reincarnated multiple times until they meet each other once again.

So here we find the reincarnate of the princess of the skies, the one who carried the curse of the cat, and the one who became the rat. They are still fighting just as they were 1000 years ago.** (1) **The only things that have changed over a thousand years are that the cursed family are called the Sohmas and no one knows that they are cursed expect for a select few and the rat's name is no longer the rat he is called Yuki Sohma, the cat's name is no longer the cat he is called Kyo Sohma, and the princess of the skies is no longer called the princess of the skies she is called Tohru Honda. Then there is the one called the betrayer **(2)** and she is in America, but is soon to come to Japan, since her parents divorce.

Here are Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo at Shigure's house and Yuki and Kyo are fighting…again. The interesting thing is that they're fighting about what to have for dinner…after Tohru asked what they wanted.

"Why would I eat a damn leek…they're disgusting."

"_So_…it's a lot better than salmon or cod…every single night."

"Shut up…salmon and cod are just fine."

"Uhhh…umm…Yuki-kun…Kyo-kun?"

"What?"

"Yes, Honda-san."

"How about we have salmon tonight and tomorrow we have something with leeks."

"Sounds good to me."

"That would be wonderful Honda-san."

Then Tohru started to make dinner.

'_That was a very interesting fight Mom…I didn't think that Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun would be able to find anything else to fight over…sigh…I wish they wouldn't fight so much.'_

"Mom! I'm home."

A girl walks in through the door; she has red hair, red eyes, kind of tall, and a very sad look in her eyes.

"MOM! Are you home?"

'_Figures...she's never here anymore…not since the divorce.'_ The girl thought sadly.

The girl then proceeded to go upstairs when the phone started ringing.

'_Might as well…if I don't then the machine will pick it up and I'll get in trouble for not answering the phone…I can just tell the person to leave a message and never tell Mom…yeah…I will do that…MWHAHAHAHAHA.'_

The girl went to go pick up the phone and she put the receiver to her ear and said,

"Hello."

"Rei, good its you, just the person I wanted to talk to. I've tried to persuade your mother, but she won't listen. Before I ask you what I have to ask you. Promise me you'll hear me out and what I have to say and truly think about it before you answer."

"Hi Dad. You know this isn't exactly how I pictured it when you called and I actually got to talk to you. I pictured something like 'Hi honey. How have you been? How's everyone? How is school?' and questions like that but no. I got whatever bullshit you just said. Now that I said that what did you want to ask and whatever you have to say I'll think about it but I don't know if I'll truly think about it. If I don't like it then I don't like and If I like it I like it. 'nuff said."

The girl could hear someone snicker in the background which means that her father hade someone else in the office.

'_Great. I really do hope Dad is not at work. He always puts me on speaker when he views someone else in the room should hear the conversation. I really do hope he's not at work. Well at least he still goes to work…unlike Mom.'_

"Well now that you have said that what I'm going to ask you…I realize that you might not want to do."

"Dad just get on with it."

"Ok…well…you see…IwantedtoknowifyouwantedtolivewithmeinJapan."

"Ok Dad could you day that a little slower?"

"I said I want dot know if you wanted to live with me in Japan."

'_I really do hope he just said what I think I just heard.'_

"Seriously…no joking."

"I'm quite serious about this matter."

"Well…I can understand why Mom wouldn't want to listen…but I don't want to live her anymore…I just hope you'll actually be home."

"So is that a yes?"

"Of course but Mom won't pay to get me over there ya know."

"I know which is why I had my friend go and call a cab and bring you to the airport where my private jet is waiting."

"Really Dad that's great…wait…I have to go pack now. So I guess I'll just see you later."

"Bye."

The girl the put the phone down and ran up the stairs happy and giddy are the only words that describe her at the current moment and if one were to look at her eyes the sad look in her eyes would be gone without a trace.

Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki are now on their way to school where a new student will come to their class today. (me: I bet not one of you readers can guess who it is.) When they got to school Yuki and Kyo had gotten into at least five verbal arguments and time Kyo threw a punch at Yuki and Yuki dodged…as usual. They were on their way to their class, 2-D, when Tohru saw Hana and Uo.

"Hana, Uo." The onigiri said cheerfully.

"Hey Tohru-chan, Yuki-san, Orange-top."

"Hello Tohru-chan."

"Hello Uotani-san and Hanajima-san. Honda-san tells me that one of your old friends recently moved to Japan."

"Oh…yeah…Rei-chan moved to her Dad's house about a month ago during New Year."

"Why would she move during that? Wouldn't she want to be with her family?"

"The reason she did that was because she's lived in America with her Mom and the New Year they have is different."

"I see…so why do her parents not live each other?"

"You can ask her yourself, Prince, she's coming to our class today."

"Really? That's great! Rei-san is so cool and everything."

"Yes, I agree Tohru-chan."

"Um…Tohru do you know her?"

"Yup…Rei-chan met Uo-chan through me…I've known Rei-chan since I was little. Her dad and my dad were best friends in High School."

"Really? That's wonderful. I didn't know that about Rei-chan,"

Then the bell started ringing telling students to get to class. When they go to class they sat down where they were assigned to sit.

"Before class starts, I would like to say that we have a new students and her name is Rei Awayuki. So make her feel welcome."

After the teacher said that a girl with red hair and red eyes came into the classroom.

"Hello, my name is Rei Awayuki." The girl said while bowing. As all of this was going on all Yuki could do was stare at the girl because well…she just look odd or that's what anyone would of thought if they saw him starring at her but tin fact the reason he was starring at her was…well…let's go to the thought that is going through Yuki's mind and maybe you'll figure it out.

'_Why does she look familiar?'_

Me: Kyo will you just answer the damn question already.

Kyo: fine…it sucks being a cat…the rain makes me sleepy…I hate water and other stuff that cats do.

me: the does suck…maybe I'll try being a dog

Kyo: stares at me as if I've gone crazy

me: oh yea…some things about the story…that's what the numbers were for.

**(1)**: the war of the angels and humans was a thousand years…in case anyone was wondering.

**(2)**: the betrayer is the girl who put the curse on the Sohmas and is the only on who knows how to break it. Shoe is called the betrayer because the curse of the zodiac was supposed to kill **all** the Sohmas but instead she made it so they a member of the zodiac would not hug a member of the opposite sex, or of their bodies were under a great amount of stress, they would transform into whatever zodiac they are and she also made it so that it would be some of them and because of this she was cast out of heaven. She said she did it for the Princess of the Skies and still the angels turned a blind eye towards the Princess of the Skies feelings towards the cat.

Me: next time I'll be interviewing Yuki Sohma…and questions any readers want answered as well...of and please review if anyone thought this chapter was confusing or that was bad 'cause it helps my stories not suck so much and I won't post until I get a **_minimum _**of 10 reviews **_per_** chapter.


End file.
